


Dangers on the force

by meeshylammers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, injured maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeshylammers/pseuds/meeshylammers
Summary: A one-shot where maggie gets injured on the job





	

Alex and Maggie have been dating for three months. 

 

Kara and Alex are having a sister night watching homeland when Alex’s phone starts to buzz with an unknown number. She furs her eyebrows trying to think of who it could be.  
Kara sits up and pauses the TV, “Who is interrupting homeland?”

“Hello?”  
“Is this Alex Danvers?”  
“Yes this is she. Who am I speaking to?”  
“My name is Detective Winstat with NCPD, I calling in regards to Maggie Sawyer. She was a part of a raid tonight that went south. She unfortunately was shot and has been rushed to St. Francis Hospital.”  
Alex froze, her mind was racing, “Is she alright? Is she in surgery? Where did she get shot?”  
“I’m sorry Ms. Danvers but we have an update for you at this time. If you head to St. Francis they will be more than happy to provide you with information.”  
The line went dead and Alex just stared at the phone. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, “Alex what happened?”  
“That... uh.. that was a Detective.” Alex looked up at Kara, “Maggie was shot and sent to the hospital.” Alex looked around trying to gather her thoughts.  
“We… uh… we have to go. She is at St. Francis.” Alex said turning to the door but Kara stopped her, “Hey look at me. Maggie is going to be okay. Let me fly you to the hospital.”  
Alex nodded. Kara quickly changed and flew them out the window.

“Excuse me I’m looking for a Detective Maggie Sawyer.”  
The receptionist responds, “Who may I ask is asking?”  
Thinking for a second Alex pulls out her badge and responds, “My name is Special Agent Alex Danvers.”  
“Okay, it says that she is currently in surgery.”  
“Is there any other information?”  
“I’m sorry but I’m not at liberty to say. Dr. Grey is the doctor performing the surgery and I can assure you that she is one of the best. She will let you know when there is an update.  
Hanging her head Alex says, “okay thank you.”  
She walked back to where Kara was sitting, “She is in surgery and they wont tell me anything else. I even tried to flash my badge but it didn’t work.”  
Kara pulled Alex into a hug, “everything will be fine. She is a tough cookie.”  
“I’m scared. I…I..” Alex stared in shock and realization. She gets up and walks out the door. Kara is confused and follows right behind.  
Alex paces outside the hospital with a hand on her head and a hand on her hip.  
“Alex what’s wrong?” Kara says. Alex sits on a bench and Kara goes to sit next to her.  
“I don’t know what I would do with out her. I love her Kara,” Alex says turning her head towards Kara as tears run down her cheeks. Kara gives Alex s soft smile.  
“You will get to tell her Alex. She will wake up and then you can tell her.”  
Kara takes Alex’s hand, “I’m so happy for you Alex. All I have ever wanted is for you to find some who loves you and it is clear as day that Maggie loves you back.”  
“You think so? We haven’t even been together that long.”  
“So who cares love is a feeling and when you know you know.”  
“You’re right.”  
Kara squeals, “of course I’m right I’m your little sis. I think we should go back inside and wait. Also if you wanted to wait in the cafeteria that works too because I’m hungry.”  
Alex laughs and Kara explains, “What! We left your apartment with the Chinese sitting on the counter.”  
“Lets go get you food.”

After a couple hours of sitting in the cafeteria and the waiting room, Dr. Grey came into the room, “Maggie Sawyer?”  
Alex and Kara get up, “Yes, how is she?”  
“There were a few bumps but we managed to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding. She was shot in the shoulder, which was a through and through so she will be in a sling for a few weeks. The second bullet enter her thigh and nicked the femoral artery. She will be in a wheel chair due to the first bullet because crunches are not an option. She will make a full recovery and is waiting in for you in her room. She should wake up shortly.”  
“Thank you Dr. Grey,” Alex says shaking the doctors hand.  
Kara gives Alex a hug, “go and wait for her and let me know if you need anything.”

Alex sat in the room holding Maggie’s hand, “please wake up soon. I love you so much and need you. Whose going to help me take down rogue aliens? You need to get better so I can look at your beautiful eyes again and can staring at your incredibly mesmerizing dimples. Please wake up for me.” Alex felt a squeeze in her hand.  
“Maggie?” Alex got up looking for any other movement.  
“mmm” Maggie said opening her eyes.  
“Maggie,” Alex said with a smile on her face as she starred into Maggie’s eyes.  
“I love you to you softy.”  
Alex froze, she thought Maggie was asleep. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
“Are you ganna kiss me or what?” Maggie said tilting her head.  
Alex laughed, leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
